How ATSD Should Have Ended
by the zapdos
Summary: Without over-complicating things, it is how ATSD should have ended.


Phineas peeked around the metal cylinder, watching as Evil Doofenshmirtz banged on the control panel and complained about it not working. Phineas scanned the electronic equipment that was scattered about, and quickly realized what the would-be dictator was doing. "Oh, so that satellite dish is what's controlling the robots!" he whispered. "That gives me an idea." Raising his voice, the red-head shouted to the city below: "BALJEET?! Get up here!"

No sooner had he shouted out than Baljeet flew up to the rooftop, still clad in the Beak supersuit. "Egg missile!" Baljeet yelled as he pointed his arm at the satellite dish. An egg shaped missile blasted forth from the suit and exploded on impact with the machine, blowing it to bits.

"NO!" Screamed second dimension Doofenshmirtz, falling to his knees in failure. In the streets below, people rejoiced as the Normbots that had been harassing the city fell from the sky and crashed in giant heaps of scrap metal.

At that moment, Ferb pulled himself up over the ledge with the plungers he'd used as makeshift suction cups. Inspecting the wreckage, he watched as Agent P cuffed the evil scientist before he could reveal any more tricks up his sleeve. Ferb dropped his plungers to look at the camera and said, "Well, that was remarkably easy."

**How Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension Should Have Ended**

* * *

"Is every platypus named Perry?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"In a perfect world, yes."

"Well, he's a cute little fella. Hi there!" Doofenshmirtz bent over to scratch the monotreme only to be bitten. "Cuchie-cuchie-OUCH!" He yelled sharply.

"No, Perry! We do not bite the elderly!" Phineas apologized.

"Again, ow. It's okay, platypuses don't typically like me."

"Well, Perry, you're just in time to watch us open a portal to another dimension!" As Phineas was just about to place the final piece, Perry jumped and grabbed it out of his hands and scuttled off to hide under a table.

"Perry! What are you doing?" Phineas scolded the platypus, took away the part, and turned back to finish the machine.

"Remember," the hologram on Agent P's wristwatch was saying, "if your cover's blown, you'll never see the boys again."

"Hey, does anyone hear someone talking?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Never see them again…" Perry quickly shut off the projection.

"Okay, here we go!" As Phineas was boosted up to put it in its place, he suddenly heard a liquidy noise that made him cringe. Phineas looked down to see that Perry had lifted his leg to pee on the machine! Sparks flew everywhere and the machine drooped cartoonishly.

"Perry, no! Not on the machine! Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. D., we should take him out."

"No, it'll be alright, maybe it will still work. C'mon, let's light this pop stand, or however it goes." Doofenshmirtz attached the last piece and hit the ON button. Like before, there was a malfunction and nothing happened.

"Hmm, well, it seems that I've been thwarted yet again by a platypus," Doofenshmirtz remarked. "If I had a nickel for every time that happened…"

* * *

"Step one," the Doofenshmirtz in the white lab coat was explaining, "press this button. Step two, stand back in awe." He pressed the button, but to his dismay, the circuit overloaded and nothing happened. "Aww," he sighed.

"That's it?" The Doofenshmirtz in the black coat exclaimed.

"Well," the first Doofenshmirtz thought, "now that I think about it, it occurs to me that the working portal those boys and I used to get here is still waiting in your secretary Francis Monogram's parlor. Why don't you just use that one to begin the invasion?"

"Dummkopf!" The second Doofenshmirtz said as he slapped himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" Pulling out a recorder from his pocket, Evil Doofenshmirtz clicked a button and held the device to his mouth. "Note to self," he stated, "My evil deed for tomorrow, fire the indentured executive assistant."

* * *

"We're slowing down, sir!" Isabella informed her leader.

"Keep it on the floor!"

"It's on the floor! There's too much track, sir, I don't think we're gonna make it!"

Other dimension Candace turned to the group in the back. "Everyone, to the front now! We're gonna have to cut loose these carts—." At that moment, the mine cart erupted in flames, preventing the four inter-dimensional visitors from crossing safely into the front.

"The motor's overheating!" Isabella warned from ahead.

Other dimension Candace quickly considered her options. She didn't like it, but she couldn't let them be the cause of her brothers being captured by Emperor Doofenshmirtz. "Sorry guys, you're on your own," she said, gritting her teeth. Using her staff, she smashed off the metal pin that connected the carts. As she and her crew of resistance members started pulling away, she reached into her hip-pouch. "Phineas, catch!" Candace pulled out the remote for the Other-dimensionator and threw it across the fire for them to escape with.

"Alright, you guys," Phineas told Ferb, Candace, and Perry, "looks like we're going the long way around." Before the Normbots could catch them, they jumped through the portal and away to safety.

* * *

"Hope you've got your 3-D glasses, cause I'm comin' atcha!" Doofenshmirtz cackled. His robot essence winded back and thrust out with its fist.

"Hey!" A voice called out and the robot slammed to a halt mere inches away from the kids.

"What?" Evil Doofenshmirtz asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to get something straight," the other Doofenshmirtz said. "First off, where did that giant robot you are in even come from? I know for a fact it isn't one of mine."

"I thought this would be obvious," Evil Doofenshmirtz replied. "Clearly I have been saving it this whole time, just in case my robot army failed."

"Okay, I'll suspend my disbelief on that one, but what about this rising platform you used as your big flashy entrance? How'd you build that so quickly? I mean, this is _my_ apartment, and I don't remember installing anything like that. Plus, there's the fact that it is a _giant_ robot, and the portal is only _medium_ sized; even without taking into account how tenuous the portal is when traveling through dimensions counter-clockwise, that doesn't seem to add up. Remember what happened to the Goozim?"

"Oh, for badness' sake," Evil Doofenshmirtz responded, "we can hash all this out later after I have defeated you all!" Turning back to the kids, he pulled back again to finally wipe them out, when suddenly something huge climbed onto the roof and caught the punch before it impacted. Everyone turned to see what had saved them and were stunned to see a giant robotic version of Ferb, with Ferb himself operating it from the kneecap.

"Go, Ferb!" Phineas yelled, just realizing it was an inflatable Ferb that was standing blankly next to him. The Ferbo-bot sliced through the air with a powerful karate chop, severing the arm in which Evil Doofenshmirtz was operating the control system.

Everyone cheered as Other-dimension Monogram and the resistance girls appeared from the portal to apprehend Doofenshmirtz.

"Man, this has been the greatest day ever!" Phineas exclaimed. Turning to Perry, he said, "Imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!"

"Yes, yes, the next fifteen minutes should be a real hoot," first dimension Monogram said from somewhere off screen.

"Hey look, it's Carl and Carl's dad!" Phineas said, quickly recognizing the both of them. "Were you guys standing over there watching this whole time?"

* * *

"Boy, it sure was lucky that Dr. D. had a closet full of sports equipment laying around. I never thought of him as being the athletic type," Phineas was telling the others.

"Um, Major Monogram," Isabella interrupted, raising her hand.

"Uh, yes?"

"So, none of us will remember _any_ of today?"

"That's right."

"Good!" With that, Isabella grabbed Phineas' shoulders and kissed him. Just as quickly she released him and shouted, "Hit it, Carl!"

"Isabella!" Phineas cried with a startled but somewhat pleased look on his face. "Wait, wait, wait!" He shouted, but it was no use as Carl fired the Memory Erasinator. Thinking quickly, Phineas jumped out of the way at the last second.

"What happened, where are we?" Jeremy asked, confused. "What am I doing in this scene when I wasn't there for any part of the movie?"

"Why's Perry wearing a hat?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Monogram exclaimed. "Carl, fire it up again. And Agent P, would you please go hide behind something?"

"I have a better idea," Phineas said. He reached into his pocket to pull out a convenient hand mirror at the moment Carl fired the Memory Erasinator, reflecting the flash back at Carl and Major Monogram.

In his high-pitched voice, Carl asked, "Whoa, why am I sitting at the control desk for Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-inator?"

"Carl, what time is it?" Monogram asked, inspecting his watch. "And what are we supposed to be doing right now?"

"Now that that's taken care of," Phineas said, "Isabella! I didn't know you had a crush on me!"

Isabella gasped. "Oh my gosh, am I dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming. Your memory was just wiped moments ago; but here, I can give you a brief recap." Phineas then did the same thing, grabbing Isabella and kissing her back. Phineas reached out to take her by the hand and led a very happy Isabella out of the room, leaving the rest of the group confused and stunned.

**Thanks for reading! And by the way, I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the website 'how it should have ended.' In fact, I don't own anything except the computer I typed this on!**

* * *

"This boy's a secret agent?"

"No, not him!"

"The quiet one?"

"No!"

"This plant?"

"No."

"The skeleton?"

"No."

"The desk?"

"No."

"The chair?"

"No."

"His aglet?"

"No, no, NO!"

There was a pause as Doofenshmirtz thought carefully.

"The ceiling fan?"

...


End file.
